


#014 Do I wanna know?

by StWalker



Series: 501 Drabbles [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 14:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StWalker/pseuds/StWalker
Summary: - ¿De verdad quiero saber...?-Como dije Sour Wolf, esa es una buena pregunta.





	#014 Do I wanna know?

Stiles golpea el tablero del Camaro, donde se encuentra la radio en un vano intento de hacer que regrese la señal, está en medio de un camino terroso rumbo a un lago escondido entre las maravillosas montañas de california y el desierto de Nevada, viene siguiendo la señal del GPS desde Phoenix en Arizona cuando reboto hacia el norte. Lleva casi una semana manejando, principalmente de noche. 

Nunca se había sentido como un verdadero cazador hasta este momento, estaba literalmente cazando algo... vivo. Tal vez vuelva a considerar hacerse vegano después de esto y vivir a base de patatas rizadas como cuando estaba en la universidad. 

 

Ya casi despunta el amanecer cuando conecta su celular al bluetooth del coche y sube el volumen mientras deja que la canción que selecciono se reproduzca en un bucle que le ayuda a concentrarse, una lástima que el café se hubiese terminado veinte millas atrás. 

Para cuando llega a las orillas del lago, el mapa señala estar en Black Point, y un gran lobo negro le mira con recelo, claramente esta lastimado, el cielo comienza a verse anaranjado mientras el sol se eleva y las bocinas del coche resuenan. 

Baja lentamente y se pone los lentes de sol que estaban en la guantera. Avanza lento y cauteloso, más que nada admirando el tan peculiar paisaje. Minutos más tarde Derek Hale se alza orgulloso ante él, no lleva una sola prenda de ropa, pero la sonrisa socarrona aún se parece a la de un modelo, aunque esta desaparece demasiado pronto. 

\- ¿De verdad quiero saber?- pregunta Derek con la voz quebrada y el sentimiento de culpabilidad plagando sus facciones demasiado caninas aún. Stiles chasquea la lengua mientras da media vuelta hacia la cajuela y saca una pequeña maleta de viaje demasiado raída para aun ser funcional. 

La deja caer al suelo mientas decide que contestar y se sienta sobre la cajuela. El tiempo pasa lento y las emociones le devuelven la humanidad a Hale de una forma casi pasmosa. 

-Esa es... una muy buena pregunta- stiles le regala una sonrisa rapida mientras baja de un salto, yendo hacia el asiento del conductor –vamos, necesito un buen desayuno, es un largo camino de aquí a casa-. Derek se arrastra de manera casi lastimosa hasta el asiento del copiloto. 

\- ¿Cómo... cómo me encontraste? - Stiles pone una mano sobre su nuca, de una manera tan familiar que le parece casi extraña y le regala una sonrisa propia de alguien que ha cruzado ciertos límites. 

-Con la ayuda de Deaton y un GPS metido en tu espina dorsal envuelto en acónito para que tu cuerpo no lo rechace, pero tampoco que te vuelva loco, digamos que tuvimos que hacer un par de intentos antes de ponerlo en ti-. La canción sigue en bucle, resonando en sus tímpanos mientras observa el perfil de Stiles. 

\- ¿De verdad quiero saber...? 

-Como dije Sour Wolf, esa es una buena pregunta.


End file.
